paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lawyer and Outlaw: BloomXSkyla's pups
These pups belong to User:Lunarnight97 and User:SunnyPuppy45. Personalities Flutter : Flutter is a diva and a bully. She is territorial and is a dare-devil pup. She bullies her own Adopted brother Scoota. She is also a singer and dancer. Scoota : Scoota is a scooter rider. He secretly does random things like play with enemy cats. he is a daredevil and scared of Flutter because Flutter was bullying him since orphanage. He never talks much. He LOVES to play Pup Pup Boogie but Sucks at it. He tries to be cute but ends up making a fool out of himself. He has stage fright Cherry!!! : Cherry is a cute, short tempered pup who is best friends with sunny, despite this, she isn't close to hope. She loves to play and adores collecting hats. She dreams of becoming an artist and loves to craft stuff and fix toys. She sometimes builds wooden cars and loves to race in them. She is hyper and can do random stuff. Her favourite color is pink. Locke : He is a mature and calm pup. He loves to read and doesn't play much. He knows how to control flutter although he sometimes bullies sunny. Despite this fact, he doesn't bully anyone else or often. He is very wise and has a fear of fire. He rarely gets in trouble and is very wise and protective over his new family. He thinks he is perfect and has a lot of patience. he is friends with Alisa. Even though he is cute, he denies it. He loves italian food. Appearances Flutter: She is a female german shepherd with brown eyes and white socks on he front paws. She is very skinny and has a black collar with a michrophone tag. Scoota: he is a great dane with pointy ears, although he isn't tall. He has derpy eyes with heterochromia. Her fur is black with a fluffy patch of brown around his neck. he has white on his paws, chest, belly, around his muzzle and underneath the tail. He wears skateboarding equipment and a mint green collar with a scooter tag. Cherry: She is scoota's Biological sister. She is very fluffy and her fur is brown with a white tip on the tail and white paws. She always wear a different hat. Her tail is fluffy and long. She wears a pink scarf, sweater, skirt,shoes, bow on tail and sunglasses. Her collar is pink with a pink ribbon badge Locke: He is a husky who wears a black letter jacket, wears glasses and is always well groomed. His fur is black and white, as well as fluffy. His eyes are blue and is cuter than Hope and sunny. His collar is blue with a book badge, Voice Actresses Flutter: *Coming soon* Scoota: *Coming soon* Cherry: *Coming Soon* Locke: *Coming Soon* Trivia * Cherrie is based of Pinkie pie from my little pony. Stories they Appear In: COMING SOON Gallery COMING SOON Category:Third generation